Unexpected Love
by Chelcheetah
Summary: Edward leaves but not after doing something to Bella. Life happens and Bella will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love

I do not own Twilight or any of their awesome Characters.

"Edward I'm sorry, but what happened with Jasper was nothing." He looked so hurt but he sighed. We were up in my room and we're taking on my bed. The only light was a little lamp and the low light made him look like a god.

"It was nothing...nothing but what I always expected." he looked at me with him golden eyes and I felt like putty in his hands.

"It's okay Edward. We will get through this." I kissed his neck and ran it up along his throat. My lips haunted right along he lips and he pressed a powerful kiss on them. I gasped and leaned farther into the kiss. He Tightened his grip on me and kissed my neck so I could breathe. His lips never left my skin.

"I love you Bella." he whispered.

"I love you too." He looked into my eyes and it looked like he decided on something. He gently slid he hand under my shirt and pulled it off. I picked a good day to wear a black lacey bra. My eyes widened and soon we were taking each-others clothes off and we were underneath the covers. Edward was on top of me being careful not to pull his full weight on me. His body was magnificent, more perfect than I imagined. I kissed me and hitched his hips into me and I moaned. I ran my hands through his hair and he moaned as well. We soon went into a pattern of love and lust.

**Please Review my Chapters and feel free to message me ideas:)**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up Edward's arms were around me and he was stroking my spin. It sent me shivers and I looked up at him. He stared into my eyes and looked very serious.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

I blushed and kissed his neck. "I love it when you blush." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I looked outside and it was sunny.

"You're not going to school today are you?" He shook his head.

"I'll see you later." Then he was gone. I got dressed and went to school. It was boring but at least we got to go outside and soak up the little sun there was. I kept thinking about Edward and how we moved in sync last night. Our bodies fit perfectly and I knew that we belonged together. When school was over I got into my truck and drove to my house. Edward was standing in the drive way and he looked sad. I opened the door and got out.

"Hey." I said. He looked at me and i had never seen that much pain in my life.

"Come take a walk with me." I had a bad feeling and nodded. We walked into the forest and he didn't looked back at me. Soon we got to an opening and he stopped. Edwards turned around and the pain in his eyes were gone. They were as black as coal.

"We have to leave Forks." He said flatly. My eyes widened

"Why?" I asked

"Carlise is supposed to be 40 but looks, well people are starting to notice." I understood that.

"Alright. I'll have to think of something to say to Charlie." He flinched and I had a bad feeling again. "When you say we?" He looked at me dryly.

"I mean my family and myself." I was shocked and tears welled in my eyes.

"But all the things you said. All of things that happened..." I trailed off. All the things that happened. James, Jasper. It was just going to keep coming and coming...well in his eyes."The stuff with Jasper it was nothing."

"Your right, nothing compared to what could have happened, but Bella we have to leave." He answered.

"If this is about my soul? Take it! I don't want it with you!"

"it's not about you soul. Your just not good enough for me." His voice cracked.

"That changes things." I frowned. Tears poured over my eyes.

"This is going to be the last time I see you. I promise." He moved towards me and I backed up.

"You know what? Screw you! All of things you made me feel were a lie and I fell for it! I hope you find what your looking for you bastard!" his eyes widened and he looked shocked. I walked away and I didn't turn around. I didn't hear him follow me and I knew that was for my own good. I got back to my house and went to my room. I laid on my bed and cried for many hours. Soon I fell asleep and I had the most terrible nightmare. Charlie woke me up and said I was screaming. I figured out I was having night terrors. I sat in my room and stared out the window for the entire weekend. I though of nothing. It felt like there was a giant hole in my chest that wouldn't close even with stitches. About 2 weeks later I got sick and threw up. I went into the cabinet looking for Tums but what I found immediately caught my attention. A box of tampons was in there and I started counting. I sat there for about ten minutes. No it's not possible. I couldn't be pregnant. The only sex I had was with a vampire for the love of god. Vampires couldn't get pregnant...but there was a difference I was human. My body could change to adapt to the change. I didn't know what to do. I sat there and cried. I got up and my clothes and drove away. I went to the Cullen's house and opened the door. It was empty and covered in plastic. I sat there and got started removing it. I went to the store to pick up food and other things I needed. I went to La Push and went to Jacob's house. I asked Billy if I could talk to him but he said he was out. I told him when he gets back that I needed his help. Billy looked worries and I couldn't comfort him because I was worried too. I also told him not to mention that I saw you and that made hi look confused. A couple hours later Jacob called me.

"What's up Bells." He sounded different.

"Need your help Jake."I said but my voice broke.

"With what?" I took a deep breath.

"You know where the Cullens live right?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me there." about ten minutes later Jacob knocked on the door and I ran into his arms. He was really hot and muscular. I looked up at him and realized he didn't have a shirt of and that he cut his hair. Also he got a tattoo.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Then I remembered what Edward told me.

"Your a werewolf." I said. He didn't deny it. "Edward told me." he sighed.

"Of course he did." He looked weird.

"So where are they anyway?" I stopped breathing.

"They left. And there not coming back." I took a deep breath.

"Jake I need your help." He stared at me."I'm pregnant with Edward's baby and I have no idea what to do!" I started to cry.

"Shh don't worry Bella it'll be okay." He hugged me and tried to comfort me."Let's get that thing out of you." I gasped.

"NO! You can't!" I let go of him and started to cry again.

"BELLA THAT THING WILL KILL YOU!" He started to shake.

"Jake. Calm down. I need to do this." I hugged him again. He sighed.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

About a month and a week went by and I was just about dead. We figured out that I had to drink blood because thats what he was craving. I was huge and we didn't know why. By the time I was ready to deliver my spine cracked and I had a C-section and I had triplets.

"Jake. Let me see them." He handed them over and I had 2 little girls and one boy. There names were Renesmee, Carlie, and EJ. I smiled and EJ bent his head down and bit my breast. Jake immediately took them away but it was too late. The pain coursed through me and I started screaming. The pain was unimaginable. It was like a fire burning my entire body and I couldn't get away from it. Darkness wasn't taking over. Jacob looked at me with eyes full of terror. EJ was venomous and I was going to be changed. I didn't know what was happening but suddenly the edges of my vision were turning black and soon I fell into darkness. I welcomed this with opened arms.

I awoke but I did not open my eyes. I listened all around me and I tried to figure out what was going on. Jake came in and held my hand.

"Bella, please wake up, please." my eyes opened and everything was so clear. I could see dust mots and tiny rainbows all around. I gasped and was shocked my lungs weren't waiting for the air. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling it was good to taste the air around me. I took a breath from my nose and something smelled earthy then it automatically repelled.

"Ha now I get it. Jake you do smell." my voice sounded so different it sounded like I was singing. Jacob smiled and plugged his nose.

"Speak for yourself." I laughed and sat up. "Bella are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah I think. I didn't think i would feel like this but I feel like myself." He smiled.

"Are you thirsty?" The fire burned in my throat.

"Now that you mention it. When I don't think about it it goes away." He eyes widened.

"Why don't you go hunt and then we'll see if you can see your children." He looked sad.

"Jake? What is it?" He shook his head.

"Nothing Bells." I could see in his eyes that something was wrong.

"Don't worry I will only hunt animals." He smiled and the sadness went away. I got off the bed and went to the window. I saw the forest and jumped from the two stories. Then off I went. I felt incredibly strong and fast. I took a deep breath and followed my in-stinks. I ran and saw a Hurd of deer and I started running towards them, but something caught my attention and it smelled so delicious. I started running towards it and I heard voices.

"Come on we are almost there!" a women called.

"Alright." Humans! I was about to hunt humans! I stopped and held my breath. I ran away towards the mountains and saw a mountain lion and attacked it. It ripped my clothing and I ripped it's flesh. My teeth went into it's skin like biting into butter. The blood rushed down throat cooling the fire and it tasted amazing. It still smelled repulsive but it smelled much better than the deer. I when the lion was drained I was still thirsty so I went and looked for another lion. I killed about 4 and I felt slushy and the fire was dimmed. I ran back to the house and jumped through the window I grabbed new clothes and then went through the front door.

"Bella please wait a little." I stopped and saw my kids in Jacob's arms. Then I heard foot steps behind me and I turned to see 4 wolves behind me. Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah. They were here to make sure I didn't kill them. I stepped back and then Leah phased back into a human and took EJ. The look on her face sparked a memory in my mind. Imprinting. I looked at Jake and he had the same look on his face towards Renesmee.

"Did. You. Imprint. On. My. Children?" I asked getting a little angry. They didn't answer but nodded. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Bella are you okay?" I nodded and held out my arms.

"Let me hold Renesmee." Jake stepped towards me and placed her in my arms. She fit perfectly like they were made to hold her. I kissed her on the forehead and she smelled wonderful. Not like in a food way but in a perfume way. She had her father's face and color hair. She had my eyes well my human eyes and two little dimples. She touched my face and images flashed through my eyes. How she remembers me and all the stuff they did when I was...asleep. I gasped and looked at Jacob.

"She's gifted." I smiled. He nodded and took Renesmee back back. Then handed me Carlie. I kissed her the same way and she smelled completely different than Renesmee but still in a perfume way. Carlie had my color hair and eyes. She also had my face when I was human. She was a spitting image of the human me. Except with even paler skin. I gave Carlie back and arrested my arms out to EJ. Leah didn't let go of him and she was ruining my moment of happiness.

"Leah." Jacob warned her. She sighed and gave him to me. He looked exactly like his father. He had Edward's human eyes when the were green, he had his face and his hair. If I could cry tears would've have fallen I kissed his forehead and he touch my cheek. Nothing happened but there was a connection that made me feel in peace. I gave him back to Leah and we lived in harmony.

2 years passed and Renesmee, EJ, and Carlie looked the age of 12-13. They followed my directions with not letting anyone know about them and about hunting animals instead of humans. They understood completely. Carlie developed the ability to shape-shift and EJ developed the ability to levitate things. Jacob and Leah took care if them when I was away and they were always together. One day they were playing baseball and EJ over threw the ball.

"First one to get it is awesome!" Carlie screamed. They ran into the woods and disappeared from my sight. I went after them and heard someone ask them a question.

"Who are you kids? I've never seen vampires with human eyes." The stranger asked. I knew he was a vampire because of his question.

"We are half human half vampire." Renesmee answered. I walked into the clearing and immediately stopped dead in my tracks. There was a clan of vampires standing there talking to my kids.

"Renesmee! EJ! Carlie! Come over here now!" They came running. "Stand behind me." They did what they were told but Renesmee touched my hand. She asked menif I knew them.

"Yes. These are the Cullens."


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee's eyes widened. I told them about the Cullens and how Edward was there father. They all looked up at me. I looked at them and I knew I had the face of sadness.

"Cullens these are my kids. Renesmee, Carlie, and EJ." I looked at them and they stared at them. I looked at EJ and he was his father in every way. The stood the same as him and he showed no emotion.

"Guys this is the Cullens, Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." They stared at Edward and then gave him glares. Renesmee took a step forward and looked at each one of them in the eyes. She glared at Edward and then shocked me with her words.

"How could you leave the girl you love? How could you leave her in her time of need? You should be ashamed of yourself!" She stepped back and Edward's eyes widened and In a flash he was in front of her. He looked into her eyes and cupped her face in his hands. I could tell he was reading her thoughts. She stepped back even more but she touched his cheek and gasped. She was using her powers and then she looked into his eyes.

"You really are my daughter." He smiled and looked as if he was going to cry. He looked at Carlie and she looked back. " You look exactly like Bella." then he went to EJ.

"He looks just like you. And he acts like you too." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Bella. There are no words for how sorry I am. How terrible I feel for leaving you. I never stopped loving you. You were and still are the love of my life. What I want to know is how did you become a vampire?" He looked really sad.

"EJ is venomous and he bit me while I was giving birth. But Renesmee and Carlie aren't." He laughed.

"Where did you cone up with those names?" I smiled.

" I was playing around with Esme and Renee and came up with Renesmee and then I played around with Carlise and Charlie and came up with Carlie. Finally I took Edward and Jacob and created EJ." Something sparked in Edward's eyes. He bent his head down and kissed me. I kissed him back for a brief moment then I realized what I was doing and pushed him back.

"No Edward." I turned around ready to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him.

"I will win back your forgiveness." He said. I looked at him and gave him a glare.

"BELLA!" Alice ran a tackled me to the ground. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheeks.

"Looks like Alice is getting more action than Edward." Emmett laughed. Rosalie elbowed him and he smiled. Everyone bursted out laughing.

"Hi Alice." I stood up and hugged her. "It's good to see you." She smiled and looked at my kids.

"They are absolutely adorable." She went to go hug Carlie but she shape-shifted into a bird and flew upwards. Alice was shocked and so were all the other Cullens.

"Yeah, all my kids are gifted. Renesmee can show you what she's thinking, Carlie can shape-shift, EJ can use telekinesis, and I am a shield." Their eyes widened.

"You all have very unique gifts. What a family." Carlise smiled. Alice went to hug EJ and surprisingly he let her.

"You're my new favorite." She joked. She went over to Renesmee but Renesmee grabbed her hand and told her something. Probably not to hug her.

"We have to go now. Renesmee, Carlie, EJ." They walked up to me and looked at the Cullens. It was probably time for me to move in with Jake and move out of the Cullen's place. "Oh one more thing. While I was pregnant I kinda stayed in you house because I had no place to go. Don't worry everything is exactly how you left it." I walked away and looked at Renesmee. "We're going to live with Jake now." She smiled and laughed. Edward came in front of me and I stopped.

"Wait you don't have to go live with that dog you can still stay with us." Renesmee grapped Edward and pulled him to her face. She was going to raise holy hell.

"How dare you call my Jacob a dog! He is the most awesome thing in the world! I swear if you ever disrespect the Quileutes again I will beat you!" His eyes widened.

"Renesmee!" She went a little too far.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"What was that about her saying My Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Oh well Jacob and Leah imprinted on Renesmee and EJ." Edward was in shock for about 2 minutes.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"


	5. Chapter 5

. I ran back to my kids and gave them their stuff.

"Stay here. I'll be back shortly." Renesmee touched my hand and she asked me if I was going to go find Edward. I nodded and left. I ran to the clearing and Edward and his family were gone. I followed their sent and it led back to their house. It was already back to normal and how I remembered it. Edward was playing my lullaby. It reminded me of how we used to be. I could see myself sitting next to him watching as he played it beautifully. Emmett was watching football and Rosalie was was lying next to him. Alice and Jasper were in there room staring at each other. Carlise and Esme were reading and holding hands. I climbed the tree closeted to Edward. When he was done playing he hit his head on the piano.

"Bella. Please love me again. I know I don't deserve your love, but please!" He looked up to the ceiling. "God I need your help. You probably won't give it to me, but please help me get Bella back." I felt so touched. Before i knew what i was doing I sped into the house and hugged Edward from behind. "Bella." He whispered.

"You leave me again. I will kill you." I pulled head toward mine and I kissed him. He picked me up and spun me around. He bent his head into my neck.

"Thank you for forgiving me." He started sobbing. I hugged him and looked into his eyes. He smiled and kissed me again. Then he looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you." He whispered. Then he picked me up and went upstairs to his room. He placed me on the bed and started kissing every part of my body. If I let it go on anymore I wouldn't be able to do what I came here for. I sat up and he looked confused. I shook my head.

"I came here for another reason." I got up and went downstairs to see Emmett. "Hey Emmett? Tired of football yet?" He looked startled and smiled.

"Yeah a little bit." I smiled.

"Good I have a job for you if ya wanna help out." he stood up and nodded.

"What's the job?"

"Build a house." He smiled and grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

"Okay, where do you want it? How big? What type? What do you want?" He was excited.

"Right on the border of the treaty line. I'm allowed on their lands but I know you aren't and Renesmee, and EJ need to see Jake and Leah everyday and I don't want a hug house maybe the size of your? Maybe a little bigger? And I want it to blend in with the forest. Just then Alice came and she looked at me.

"And Alice will help you design it." She smiled and they went to work. I left to back to Jake's place and he was cuddling with Renesmee on a couch watching TV. Leah and EJ were outside talking under a tree. Carlie was...nowhere. I ran inside and looked at Jacob.

"Where's Carlie?" He looked up and smiled.

"Don't be such a worry wort. She's down at the beach." I ran down and she was sitting in the sand stating out to see.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I sat down next to her and stared at the waves.

"I feel weird. Almost like someone or something is calling me away from this place. I have no one here I'm alone. Renesmee has Jacob, EJ has Leah, and you have Edward. I have no place." She looked down and I bloody tear ran her face. I fought back the temptation of licking it because I knew If I did I wouldn't be able to stop.

"You have everyone in your life. Also how did you know about Edward and me?" I was shocked.

"I found I have a new power. I can't transport into anyone's mind and see what they see, hear what they hear. It comes in handy if I need to know information. No one knows I'm in there mind but it's very interesting to see stuff through others eyes." 2 powers? How is that possible?

"What happens to your body?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. No know ever looks at me when I'm doing it and I never see." I held her hand.

"Do it. I need to know so you can be careful." She nodded and her grip on my hand went slack and she stated into nothingness. Almost as if she was spacing. Then I felt thing pressure in my head. My eyes widened. It started to get to much. Then Carlie blinked and focused on me.

"You were inside my mind." I stated.

"Yeah how did you know?" He asked curiously.

"I felt a pressure in my head. I could've blocked you but I didn't know what would happen so I opened up and I felt a pressure." Her eyes widened.

"I looked really creepy." I nodded.

"Come on let's go back." I crabbed her hand and we walked back to Jake's. It was about 9 so I told the kids to go to sleep. When I they were asleep I went outside and ran to the treaty line. All the Cullen's were helping out now and I smiled. Alice was just finishing the decorations in the living room. She finished and ran outside. Edward spotted me and ran up to me and kissed me.

"This looks amazing!" I said. Emmett ran up and laughed.

"Yeah Alice and Esme did the decorations and the men did the dirty work." I laughed Rosalie was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Rose?" He shrugged.

"Probably hunting." I looked at the house then back at Alice?

"Is it finished?" She nodded and I walked into it. It had 3 stories and it looked like a log cabin. I walked through the door and saw a fire place and gasped it was beautiful. It had wood floors in every room. The rooms were huge and it had ceiling to floor widows. I walked up stairs and there was a huge kitchen with stainless steel appliances. I walked up to the third floor and saw the kids room and it was perfectly decorated. I went into my room and saw that it had one of the walls turned into a window and it looke over the river. There was a fire place and a huge bed with a red comforter and it had this timeless old fashion look. The entire house was perfect. I walked out and hugged Esme and Alice.

"Thank you. It's perfect." I went to the guys and laughed.

"Nice work guys." they laughed and Edward hugged me and kissed me gently on the lips. I pulled him tighter and whispered.

"I'll see ya later." I kissed him once more and left. I went back to Jake's place and I checked on the kids. Renesmee and EJ were asleep but when I went into Carlie's room she was gone. I started to freak out and I called Edward.

"Edward! Carlie is gone! Check everywhere!" I hung up and went searching. I tried to follow her sent but something masked it. I went to the beach but she wasn't there. I went all around La Push but she was nowhere. I went on the other side of the treaty line and followed Edward's sent. It lead to our meadow and I heard voices. Carlie and Edward were talking.

"Why did you leave mom?" She asked.

"I wanted to protect her. I didn't want her to suffer anymore. She was human and I loved her to much to keep putting her in danger. I regret what I did with all of my heart for two reasons. For hurting Her and not being able to meet you guys and watch you grow up." He hugged her and she sighed. "I had every intention of having her live a normal happy life. I didn't even think it could be possible for you and your siblings to exist but I was wrong...and I'm happy about that." Carlie looked at Edward and he smiled. "You look so much like your mother." She looked away and stared out into the woods.

"I wish I could just run away." she said calmly,

"Why?" He asked.

"I have no one. Everywhere I look I see people in love. i want to know what it feels like to be in love. or to be loved"


	6. Chapter 6

Carlie stood up and Edward looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. But wherever it is it's better than here." She started walking away. I didn't know what to do! Should I stop her? Should I let her go?

"Carlie! Please stop!" Edward yelled. She stopped and turned around.

"Why?" Edward looked so sad.

"I want to get to know you and you siblings better and I can't do that if you run away. Don't worry about love. It will find you. I promise." He stood up and Carlie ran into him and they hugged tightly.

"I really did miss having a father."

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. For you." They walked away and I stood there lost for words. I could tell that Carlie is daddy's little girl. At that thought I laughed. I walked back to the Cullen's place. They were talking to Carlie and I walked in.

"Mom!" She ran over and hugged me.

"You are in big trouble young lady!" She looked up at me and frowned. "You scares me half to death! I was so worried that Victoria got to you or something!" The Cullen's eyes widened.

"Victoria?" Edward asked.

"Yeah she's been around." I said. "Last time I chased her I went all the way to Canada. She's fast Edward. Almost as fast as you." Just then there was a crash from the kitchen I went ran in. Victoria was sitting on the counter. Her fire like hair whipped in the invisible wind. She gave me a smiled of pure evil and Edward pushed me behind him.

"Ahh so the Cullen's have returned. How wonderful. Too bad Bella that your not gonna be around to enjoy them much longer." Edward growled.

"Your not going to touch her." I grabbed his arm and I stood in front of him pushing him in front of Carlie. Victoria saw what I did and then smelled the air.

"Oh my. What a delicious sent. It almost reminds me of you Bella. Well when you were human. But there was something else." She looked at Carlie. And smiled. "Is that yours? She looks exactly like you. So it must be." I growled and bent into a crouching position.

"You touch her. You die. Wait. You're going to die anyway so it doesn't matter." She hauled herself at me an I bit and scratched her. We rolled and we knocked into another window and Edward was standing guarding Carlie but his face was full of pure fear. I kicked her up In the air and jumped and snapped her neck. But before she could do that she bit me and something burned inside of me. I fell down and laid on the ground. Edward, Carlisle, and Carlie came running to me and Emmett and Jasper went to burn the body. My body was twitching lightly but I could control it.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?" There was a burning and then my vision went away. All I saw was darkness. The something appeared. A vision of Carlie holding hands with someone. It wasn't Edward or Jacob or anyone I knew. He had long black hair and what really stuck out was he had rainbow color eyes. Carlie looked at him with love and I saw that they were happy. Then the vision went away and there was blackness again. After 2 minutes my vision came back and the twitching stopped. I gasped and looked around. Edward was staring at me with concern and Carlisle just looked at me. I sat up and rested my head on Edward shoulder.

"What happened Bella?" I let my shield down and told Edward everything. I didn't want Carlie to know. He gasped and I put my shield back up. I stood up and grabbed Carlie's hand. We walked back to the house and before I put her in her room she looked at me.

"What happened mom?" I shook my head.

"Nothing I was just having a weird reaction to Victoria's venom. It's over now." I kissed her good night and sat on a couch. The time was 3 and I flipped on the TV and turned it to a very low volume but I could still hear it. Then I felt this pressure against my head again and I blocked it out. I started thinking about the vision. It took up my entire night and soon EJ woke up and walked in and at next to me.

"Good morning EJ." he smiled.

"Morning." I looked into his green eyes and he looked back. We went back to watching TV and the Renesmee woke up and sat next to EJ. We watched TV for a couple of minutes.

"Are you guys hungry? Or thirsty?" I asked them. I knew they haven't fed in a long time.

"I'm a little thirsty. When Carlie wakes up can we go?" I nodded and I looked at EJ.

"I'm just hungry." He usually only fed once every couple if weeks. It was almost like he didn't want to drink but I never pressed him.

"What would like?" he pondered his for a moment.

"Eggs and sausage." I nodded and went to go cook it. Luckily I didn't loose my memory of how too cook. When it was done I handed it to him and he sat at the table and ate. Billy then rolled in and smiled.

"I smell eggs...and sausage." he licked his lips and I was happy I made Renesmee some just in case but she didn't want it because she touched my arm and told me to give it to Billy. I handed him the plate and he ate with EJ.

"Thanks Bells." then it was silent. A couple hours Renesmee was getting restless her thirst was taking over and I went into Carlie's room. She was asleep and then when I was about to touch her she woke up and looked startled.

"I came in here to wake you. Renesmee wants to feed but she doesn't want to do it with our you." Carlie nodded.

"I know."

"How did you-?... You powers. You weren't asleep you were jumping mind from mind." She nodded and stood up. We walked into the room and Renesmee jumped up.

"Took ya long enough." She said. She gets really agitated when she doesn't feed.

"Sorry didn't sleep that much last night." Carlie said looking down.

"EJ come on." I motioned for him. He shook his head.

"I'm not thirsty."

"I know just come with me." He got up and walked with me. We ran to the Cullen's house and was greater by Edward.

"Hey he said." He didn't make a move to hug me or touch me.

"Oh go on and kiss her. We all know your back together." Renesmee sneered Edward laughed and so did the rest of the Cullen's in the house. Edward kissed me and I stared into his eyes. They were golden from a resent hunt.

"Edward could you watch EJ for me for a little bit. Renesmee, Carlie, and I need to hunt." I could tell my eyes were black and Edward nodded.

"Yeah you do. And sure." He looked at EJ.

"Hey want to come inside." EJ sure squarely at him.

"Sure." They walked inside and I heard Carlise in the house laugh.

"He really does look like you when you were human." I laughed and ran with the girls. They hunted deer and elk while I ran up the mountain to drink Mountain Lion. When we were done we ran back to the Cullen's place and we walked to our new house.

"Hey guys. This is where we are going to be living from now on." They stared at the house in awe. "It's right on the treaty line so Jacob, Leah, and the Cullen's can come visit. Everyone but Renesmee smiled. She touched my hand and she said she liked living with Jacob but she would move if she had to. I nodded and led them into our new home. The kids automatically ran upstairs and looked in their rooms. Alice came to me and whispered.

"We did some last minute things with Carlie's room." I looked confused but when I went into her room I saw her ceiling and walls were windows so she could look up at the sky and into the forest. She was already looking our the window and I left her to watch. Renesmee's room was a simple earth tone room. She didn't have a wall as a window though but she had a blanket with her and Jacob in wolf form on it. It was very cute. I went to Ej's room and he had the same as Renesmee except the blanket was Leah in her wolf form lying down with EJ reading. I went down stairs and the Cullen's were watching TV. I sat next to Edward and kissed him.

"So what did you and EJ talk about." Edward smiled.

"He is so much like me. Human and vampire way. He likes to read and listen to music. He love Debussy which was very funny. He is a very deep kid." I smiled and hugged him. "Also I thought it was cool that he has a mind power like me." I nodded. He kissed me and picked me up.

"Alice watch the kids." said and Edward ran to our meadow.

...

Carlie's POV

I stared out the window that I had in my room. Alice did an amazing job with designing my room. I don't know what time it was but I started getting tired and I scanned the house and my mother was no where to be found. I slipped into my in-between state as I called it and searched for her mind. When I found I went inside and was shocked by what I saw. She was kissing Edward and then started taking each others clothes off. I saw that they were in the meadow that I was in the other day. Things got hot and I went back into my mind. I started gasping and grasped my heart. It felt like I had a hole that was growing and growing. I started to cry. I needed love. I stared out the window and saw something move. Suddenly there was two eyes looking at me. These weren't normal eyes though. They had a rainbow color and I stood up. I pushed on the window and it opened. I ran out and followed the movement.

"Stop! Who are you?" The person did stop and turned around. The light of the moon shined down and I saw it was a guy. A really beautiful guy. "Who are you?" he grabbed my hand and before I knew it I was in a house unfamiliar to me. He turned on a light and I saw him clearly. He had black hair that was very shaggy. He had rainbow color eyes and he was about 6 foot. He was gorgeous. "Who. Are. You?" I repeated sternly. He sighed.

"You know. I really wanted this moment to be perfect but your kind of ruining it." he smirked.

"How? How am I ruining it? I have know clue you are and it's pissing me off." He sighed.

"My name is Shade." he whispered.

I held out my hand.

"Carlie." he shook it and smiled.

"Yeah. I know." I frowned at him but he just stared at me. For some reason I was getting a feeling of longing. That I wanted to go and touch him. I stared into his eyes and I felt a flash of lightening between us and before I knew it he was holding me. I started to sob because I knew I found him. She held me tightly and started to sob as well.

"I finally found you." He whispered and stroked my hair. We held each other and sat on the ground.

"How is this happening? I don't even know you!" he laughed and smiled.

"I don't know but I know when we get together and talk we will learn all about each other. I whispered his name and stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking up at me.

"I need to see if my parents are home." I went into the in-between and saw my mom was running home with Edward. I came back to my mind and gave him a glance of sadness.

"I have to go." I touched his arm and left. I ran home and hopped into bed. I heard the door open and close and footsteps. Mom and Edward were home. They walked upstairs and stopped at EJ's room then at Renesmee's room. I looked at the clock and it read 2 a.m. They finally came Into my room and I slipped out of my mind and went into Edward's. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of thoughts he was getting in. I focused on his thoughts and heard what he was thinking.

"I can't believe I missed their birth. I am so ashamed. I can't believe I left Bella by herself. Even if she did forgive me. I will never forgive myself." I felt so bad for him. He looked at me and then looked at my mom. I had never felt the love for one person so strongly in anyone else's mind. Even the imprinted werewolves. It was incredible. They walked out of my room and Edward started thinking something. "I couldn't read her thoughts. Its not like Bella where I can sense her and not read her thoughts but I couldn't even sense that she exists.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's eyes widened with shock.

"How is that possible? Vampires can only have on power? You already have like two, now you have a third? That's crazy!" I didn't know how it was possible.

"I don't know this was the second time it happened to me, but it's only triggered when a vampire bites me. I first had a vision of Carlie now it was EJ! I can't explain it." Edward was at my side holing me to him.

"EJ's okay. He's right now in his room sleeping." I sighed. And he looked me cautiously.

"He's not going to be alright! He's dying!" I started to sob into his shoulder.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"I saw him dying in a vision. I can see the future now." I sighed. Everyone was in the room in an instant and their eyes wide.

"You can see the future now?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"yeah but it's only activated when a vampire bites me. But enough about me! What are we going to do about EJ!" Everyone was in deep thought.

"Oh! I remember EJ told me he wasn't feeling good and I told him he should feed but he kept denying it. He said he wasn't thirsty but maybe his body needs it?" Renesmee blurted out.

"No I don't think that's it. No one ever had this issue with out having blood." Carlise spoke. Nessie nodded and we went back to thinking. I went upstairs to EJ's room and looked at him. I could tell he was paler then I've ever seen him and he looked awful. Blood started trickling out of his mouth and I raced to the bathroom to get a bucket and sure enough he threw up blood in his sleep. When he was done I emptied it out and sat next to him. I looked out the window and saw something move. I stood up and before I knew it I was outside staring at a real werewolf. The kind with the full moon. He transformed into the boy I saw with Carlie. My eyes widened and I looked into his rainbow eyes.

"I think I can help with your boy." He whispered. My eyes widened.

"How?" He looked through a window in the house that led to EJ's room.

"He's going to get very sick, very fast. I've seen it before in other half-breeds like him. He hasn't had blood in about a month right?" I nodded. "Well first he needs blood, but first you might have to inject it to him because he is the kind of half-breed who won't drink until it is very VERY necessary." I nodded again. "Give him about 3 gallons at least, then when that's done come find me…my name is Shade." I nodded once again. I started to run back to the house before Shade said something quietly. "It hs to be human blood." I gasped. When I was in the house everyone stared at me and I released my shield for Edward to read my thoughts. He jumped up from the couch and went over to me.

"EJ needs 3 gallons of blood now! It's has to be human!" he yelled. Carlise got up and made a phone call to the hospital for the blood. He left to go retrieve it and everyone else looked at me.

"Bella, how did you know that EJ needed blood?" Alice asked. I looked at her and sighed.

"A young man…werewolf…told me. I know him because he was in one of my vision's with Carlie his name is Shade." I heard Carlie gasp from up stairs and she ran down. I looked at her and smiled. "You already met him. Didn't you?" She nodded. I looked st Edward and put my shield back up. Carlise came back with the blood and Jasper left with Emmett and Alice. We ran upstairs and Leah was in the room. Rose bared her teeth and I slapped her for Leah. Rose looked stunned and I glared at her.

"Calm yourself. They are imprinted of course Leah would be here." I went to EJ's side and he was awake.

"Honey? You need to do something for us. It will make you feel better. I know it." He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine. Yeah I'm a little weak but I'm fine." I shook my head.

"Honey in the past couple of hours you've gone from bad to worse. You're super pale…almost as pale as us, you heart beat is getting weak, and you're getting thin. You're not fine." I said honestly. His eyes widened and tears started fall on his cheeks. I wiped them away and kissed his forehead.

"You need to drink this blood. You need it to get better." Edward said.

"We didn't kill anything to get it. It's donated from the hospital. I promise." EJ shook his head again.

"No I won't drink blood! It's an evil thing to do! If I drink it the little soul I have will be gone forever!" Ahh the truth comes out. Now I understand why he hasn't drank blood for so long. He felt the same way Edward did for a long time until I proved to him that he has one as much as a human. I looked at Edward and let my shield down.

Go talk to him. Make him understand. Tell him how you felt until you realized. Tell him that at least he is only half that you thought you were a soulless monster.

He nodded and he told everyone to leave so they could talk. About an hour later Edward came down and nodded.

"He will drink it."

**Sorry this is so short. i really just wanted to get to the point. please Review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Carlise warmed up the blood and put some of it in a cup. He handed it to EJ and he sniffed it. Then he downed the blood in seconds and then handed the cup back to me. Carlise filled it back up and gave it back to him. In a meter of minutes EJ drank three gallons of blood and he started to look healthy again. I got up and kissed his forehead.

"I'm proud of you." I left the room and Edward came with me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find Shade." I said. Carlie ran down and took my hand.

"I'm going with you." I nodded and Edward looked worried.

"I don't want anyone near him. I don't trust him." I glared at Edward. But I ignored him and kept on walking. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Don't go out there! I forbid it!" My eyes widened.

"You forbid it? How? He's helping your son get better from a weird sickness! You forbid it? Well I don't give a-"I looked Carlie and released my shield.

A big old fat damn! I screamed in my head. Edward stepped back eyes widened in surprise. I picked up Carlie and ran. Edward didn't follow, so I kept running. We went to the middle of the forest and took Carlie off my shoulders. I looked around and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful night because I was out of the cloud banking. The stars shined so brightly.

"Shade! Come out!" he stepped out of the forest moments later Carlie saw him first and ran into his waiting arms. They spun around and I saw Carlie's face. I had never seen her that happy. He walked up to me holding Carlie's hand and smiled.

"So I'm guessing he drank the blood." I nodded. "Okay so what you have to do now is have his soul-mate declare true love to him. I know sounds corny and weird but you have to do it." I signed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked him skeptically.

"Everyone deserves to be happy, and happiness helps heal everything…I know corny again but it's true. But it can only help when the soul-mate kisses the other and prove it true." I nodded. Carlie looked at Shade and smiled. I started to walk back to the house and Carlie walked with me. I stopped and turned.

"Go have fun." I declared. She smiled and hugged me goodbye. She ran back to Shade and they held hands again. I walked off to go find Leah.

Carlie's POV

Shade and I walked through the woods holding hands and smiling. I felt so right being with him, I just didn't know why, but I let all my feelings take over and he seemed to be doing the same thing. We walked into a meadow and lied down on the soft grass.

"Why are you helping my brother?" I asked him.

"For that reason, he's your brother. Your twin!" he laughed but then frowned. "I've seen so many simple deaths from illness, and I want to help." He looked at me with his rainbow eyes and I melted. I leaned my head into his neck and inhaled through my nose. He smelled amazing and my mouth filled with saliva and not venom. If I bit him he wouldn't die from poison or be turned, but I might not be able to control myself. He sighed and then I let go of my hold on my soul and traveled to his. I heard what he was thinking and I liked it.

She's so pretty, no not pretty, beautiful, no. God what was the right word?...indescribable. Maybe if I leaned my head down I could sneak a kiss. No it was too early, she would think I was going too fast. I'm so happy I found her. Something was calling to me and I new it was her, thank you singer! What was a singer? Awe well. I mostly cared that he wanted to kiss me!

She's so still. She looks like she fell asleep with her eyes open. Her breathing is even and deep. HE started to notice and so I slipped back into my mind and my eyes fluttered.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just daydreaming." I smiled and laughed. I turned toward him and stared into his eyes. "Kiss me I whispered." He eyes widened and leaned in. Our lips met and I felt like a was transported to a different dimension. Where it was just him and me. His tongue touched my lips and I opened my mouth to let him enter. Our tongues dance and he started to put his hands around my hips and pulled my closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I pulled away from the kiss. I needed to breathe. I looked into his eyes and they were fierce with desire. We kissed again and then I moved my lips to his neck. He shivered and I felt his pulse underneath his skin. It was so delicious and I remembered I didn't feed today so I was thirsty. My troat burned and before I knew it my mouth opened and my teeth were penetrating his skin. The blood rushed into my mouth but I made sure I didn't hit his artery. His blood was so delicious. It was better than anything in the world. It was so sweet it took everything in my power not to bite deeper. Shade gasped and then something happened. We shared thoughts, well I think. I could see is life flash before my eyes and then he grabbed me and held me closer. So close, almost like he wanted me to drink deeper. He started feeling me up and I did the same. The I felt his pants tighten around his crouch. He was getting a boner. Then I realized something. My saliva was a pleasure producer. After about 2 minutes I let go and his eyes were filled with more desire than ever. But then his eyes went glassy and they fluttered close. He fell backwards and hit the ground hard. I screamed and I thought I killed him.

"No! No!" I started to sob, but then his heart beat and I realized he just passed out. I took too much blood. I licked his wound and it stitched back together. I suddenly fell very sleepy but before I let the darkness take me I slipped into Edwards mind and whispered thoughts.

Carlie is asleep in the woods if you take her take the boy lying next to her with you I didn't get to see his reaction before I slipped out and lied next to Shade and held him closly and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**i'm gunna do this every so often. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

I woke up in my bed and remembered what had happened the night before. I smiled and then remembered. What happened to Shade? I sat up and ran downstairs. Everyone was sitting around the T.V and looked completely calm. I looked at Edward.

"Where's Shade?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled his crooked smiled.

"Upstairs in the guest bedroom first door on the left." I turned but then he grabbed my hand. "Wait, we need to talk." I looked at him and he motioned for me to sit on the couch. I sat down and he stared at me.

"Go ahead." I said. He sighed and looked at me.

"What happened last night?" He asked. "I hear something in my head not a voice from other people but it sounded like one of my own thoughts telling me that you were asleep in the forest and to take Shade with me and when I got there you were sleeping next to a werewolf with blood on your mouth and Shade smiling like something pleasurable happened." He was getting flustered.

"Calm down. i used my power to tell you and we kind of got out of control and I hadn't fed and I was thirsty and he smelled so good and I bit him and a found out that my saliva is a pleasure producer. I guess I took too much blood, not enough to kill him but he passed out and then I got really tired and passed out too." Now I was getting hysterical I didn't want to drink human blood and I was very upset. Carlisle sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"It's alright dear, but I have a question. You said your saliva was a pleasure producer?" I nodded. "Fascinating." I stood up and went upstairs. Shade was still sleeping and I sat on his bed. Almost as if he could sense me he woke up and smiled.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Good morning beautiful." He sat up and fell back down. "Whoa, head rush." My eyes widened and they started to tear up. He sat up slowly and looked at me. "Why are you crying." It was getting hard to breath.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bite you and drink you blood! I didn't know what was happening." I started crying and I couldn't stop. Somehow I was in Shade's lap and he was rocking me back and forth.

"It's okay! Please stop crying my little singer. I'm not mad at you." I suddenly stopped crying and looked at him.

"What did you call me?" he smiled.

"My little singer? Well it's kind of complicated. See werewolves have these soul-mates that we call our singers, it means that the person's soul is singing to us." I smiled. Tears still rolled down my face though. "Please stop crying it's fine. Actually it felt great." My eyes widened and the tears came down again. Suddenly Shade kissed me with such passion I didn't breathe and I was actually fine without it. I kept in control this time and i pulled away.

"I can't lose control with you again." I whispered. He smiled lightly.

"I like it when you lose control, not that I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want but you feel so good In my arms." I felt my face get hot and I slid off the bed.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah that would be great." He stood up and grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. Everyone stared at us and then I realized that my mom wasn't there.

"Edward? Where's my mom?" I didn't feel comfortable calling him dad quite yet.

"She's out looking for Leah something is going on dealing with the imprint." I nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"What would you like? Eggs? French toast?" He pondered that for a moment and smiled.

"Eggs would be lovely, thank you." I went into his mind for a split second to see what kind and he was thinking scrambled so I made that. He ate them quickly and when he was done I grabbed the plate and put it in the dishwasher. We walked back into the family-room to see everyone staring at us again.

"Shade?" Carlisle called for him.

"Yes?" He walked over and looked at Carlisle.

"I'm curious about you. I haven't met a living werewolf before and I was wondering if you could tell me about your life?" Just then Jake walked in with Renesmee and sighed.

"What I'm not good enough to be a werewolf anymore?" Shade gave Jake a dark look which Jacob returned.

"Shape-shifter." Shade growled. "You can't even call yourself a werewolf. You are nothing like one!" Jake started to growl and shake. This was not going to end well. Nessie and I stepped between them to try to calm them down.

"I'm much more powerful than you are! I think I get the right to be called a werewolf!" Jacob shouted and Renesmee looked frightened.

"Jake, please calm down." Nessie touched his cheek and I knew she was giving him calming thoughts. His shaking subsided but he still looked pissed. Shade on the other hand was getting hotter and hotter with each passing moment.

"Shade! Calm down!" His eyes went from rainbow to blood red. He wasn't calming down and I didn't know what to do. I put my mouth to his and kissed him. He was shocked for a moment and then his body temperature was going back to normal. When I finally broke the kissed he was breathing heavy and his eyes were back to rainbow. He looked at me with disbelief and then in sadness.

"My love I am so deeply sorry." His pain in his eyes shocked me and then I hugged him.

"It's okay. You're fine now." He held my tightly and it felt like he was never going to let go.

"I overreacted." He looked at Jacob. "I'm so sorry for my reaction. It was inexcusable." He finally let go and everyone was relaxed once more. Carlisle spoke suddenly.

"Now, onto that story of yours."

**Sorry it took so long:) Busy week please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Shade's POV

"I was born I believe around the 1200s. Time wasn't necessary back then. I was born in London and I was growing up to be a very upbeat member of society. My parents were rich but gave little money to help me out when I was 15. I was walking home on night and I looked up to the sky and the moon was red. It was called the blood moon and it stays full for 3 days. I didn't know what it meant at the time but its the only time every hundred years when I werewolf could create another of their kind. Any other time someone was bitten they would die. I was walking home and I felt someone watching me. Then out of nowhere something attacked me from behind. That thing had razor sharp claws and teeth. It bit down on my neck and then as soon as it attacked it disappeared. I was left bleeding and dying on the streets. I stayed there for the rest of the night unable to move. In the morning one of my friends Lillian, she was whom I was to be wed at the time, found me surrounded in my blood and ran for help. People check me out and my parents wouldn't pay to have doctors look at me so I was dumped in a river. No one cared for me. I spent 2 days in the water, I only survived because I grabbed onto a hanging branch with all my strength. After 2 days I slowly regained my strength and I struggled to get out the water. When I got out I laid back down and slept. When I woke up my energy was back and I started walking. I was suddenly very hungry and went to look for berries. The berries that usually tasted really good repulsed me and made me throw up. I found a very sharp rock and started making a spear. When It was done I went looking for a squirrel or rabbit. There were none for hours and I stared getting frustrated. Then I saw a buck and I didn't even think about how the stick wouldn't be able to kill it but I threw it and it landed right in one of it's eyes and it fell down dead. I jumped on it and devoured it quickly. When I was done I realized what I did and was shocked. I had super strength and I could stomach raw meat. Something was changing inside me and I didn't know what to do. I grabbed one of the bones and started chewing on it and went back to the river. I looked in my reflection and saw blood all around my face and my eyes were blood red. My face turned more savage than man and my canine teeth were elongated and when I touched the end of one it was so sharp that I cut myself. I stared at my hand and the cut closed. I was shocked and stuck my head in the water and washed my face. When I was done I looked at my reflection again and my eyes were now rainbow and everything else was back to normal. I walked in the forest and I pretty much lived as a recluse. Not being near anyone and soon a month passed and I was deep in the forest. Night came and I had this pain rip through me and my body started getting hot and I was shaking. I screamed out in pain I looked at my hands and my nails were getting longer that I was going hair. What seemed like forever the pain finally stopped and I was taller then I used to be. I walked to one of the streams and looked in the water. What I saw was a giant wolf staring back. It had red eyes and was as black and the night sky. For some reason a drop of something dripped in the water and I realized it was a tear. I stuck my head in the water to cry and calm myself. When I took my head out and looked back my eyes were rainbow and I collapsed on the ground. I howled in despair and then wolves howled back. I stood up and walked away from the stream. I looked up in the sky and the moon was full. My people had legends about a man turning into a wolf on the full moon and killing innocent people. I made myself promise not to kill one soul, and I never have. Every full moon I would be deep in the forest and I would only hunt animals. I watched the years go by while I never aged. I did talk to humans and did research about werewolves. I once met a man who had a very great knowledge of werewolves. He told me about the blood moon and how they could only change people then, and I remembered that night. One night I followed him and he went deep into the woods and I looked up and it was a full moon. Before I started to transform he turned into a werewolf and looked back at me with the devil red eyes filled with human blood. He ran into town and I ran after him. He was about to attack a young women when I threw myself in front of him and we got into a gruesome battle. In the end I was younger and stronger and I won. The women looked at me not with eyes of fright but with eyes of gratitude. I walked away and slept the rest of the night. I woke up as human and walked back into the town. People gasped when they saw me and I didn't know why until I saw my arm was still badly injured and I found out that wounds from other werewolves heal slower. A doctor rushed to my aid and cleaned it and wrapped it in a gauze.

"Thank you kind sir. But I have no money to give you." I told him and he looked at me.

"It's on the house." and he walked away. That was the first kind thing a person did to me. I left and the women that I saved ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek and thanked me. She knew it was me from my wound. I smiled and walked back into the forest. Many years passed and I was back in London with I believe was in the 1600s. I knew I shouldn't have been back because I heard that a group of people started looking for witches, werewolves, and vampires. They started killing innocent people and I smiled that they had one right in their town and they didn't even notice. I saw a man with blonde hair get a group together and went by a sewer and they found a real clan of vampires. I was about to step in and help but when I saw the people already being killed I had to step back or I would start having a feeling to join the attack. The blonde haired man was bitten and I knew he would turn into a vampire. I watch in amazement how he ran into rotten potatoes and stayed quiet while the venom went through him. After three days he walked into the forest and I wanted to help him but I couldn't. I wasn't a vampire and I had no intention of being bitten. I left and ran. The time flew by so fast I was soon in the time where electricity was being invented and many other things. One night I saw the blood moon and I had a sudden feeling to bite someone. This was so strong I slowly walked into town and saw a women dying in the street. She was bloody and it looked like she was beaten. No one could help her except me. I slowly walked over to her and looked in her eyes. They were so blue it almost her to look in them. She reached up and touched my nose.

"Help me." she whispered. I bit her arm quickly and got her on my back and ran with her in the forest. I put her in a safe spot and tan away. About 30 years later I saw her once more and she was the same as me. Not a killer of humans. Only animals. I didn't talk to her because she had such a good life. I didn't change anyone ever again and around 5 months ago I had an ache in my chest and I felt in my gut to come here and I had no clue why. Then a couple of days ago I saw Carlie in her window and she came down and that's how we met." I sighed.

"And that's my story."


	11. Chapter 11

**i do not own twilight!**

Carlie's POV

Wow Shade has had such a hard life. I feel so bad for him. I teared up Shade wiped them away.

"And then I fell madly in love with Carlie." Shade spoke to me. I hugged him and then he lifted my chin and gently kissed me.

"That young man that you saw in the 1600s. Was he around 24?" Carlisle asked. Shade nodded.

"Yeah do you know him?" Carlisle nodded.

"That man was me." Shade's eyes widened.

"Listen I'm sorry I didn't try to help you it's just that I didn't know how to help you." Carlisle lifted one finger.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I made it fine on my own." Shade nodded and he went back to staring at me. I blushed and looked down. His eyes made me melt.

"So this girl you made into a werewolf? Did you have any feeling for her?" I asked him.

"Only the feeling of sadness and guilt that she was going to die so young and that I left her to learn everything by herself. Nothing compared to how you make me feel." He kissed my forehead and Edward growled. I gave him a dirty look.

"What time will my mom be back?" Edward looked at Alice.

"Soon." He answered. I plopped myself on the nearest couch and watched T.V.

Bella's POV:

I went to go find Leah after what Shade told me. Luckily I was still allowed on the reservation and so I went to La Push. I found her lying on the sand.

"Leah!" I called she looked up at me and stood.

"What is it? Is something going on with EJ?" She was getting frantic. I shook my head.

"No, he's still asleep, though I do need to talk to you about him." She sat back down and I sat next to her.

"Go head." She motioned with her hand. I took a deep breath.

"Well, the person who told me that I needed to give him blood gave me another direction. He told me that EJ's soul-mate has to declare true love and kiss him. If that doesn't happen EJ will die." Her eyes widened.

"What? No! He can't die!" She started to cry and I pulled her into my arms. She cried for about 5 minutes. She looked up at me and nodded. "Alright I'll do it." I nodded and pulled her up to stand. We stared running towards my house and when we reached it everyone was sitting around the T.V. I let Leah go upstairs and then Edward grabbed my waist and kissed my neck. About an hour later Leah came down with a huge smile on her face.

"It's done." She blushed and sat down next to Carlie. Carlie suddenly went limp and I knew what she was doing. Shade looked at her with eyes full of fear. I looked at him and shook my head. Carlie then went back to normal. Carlie smiled and stood up.

"Welcome to the family." She hugged Leah and smiled even bigger. At first everyone was confused so I let my shield down so Edward could listen and so he could explain. I went over to Shade and looked into his eyes.

"Now what?" I asked franticly. He stood up and sighed.

"Now I put a couple drops of my blood in his system. Edward growled.

"No, that will change him into more of something strange." Edward was suddenly at my side.

"We're you not listening to my story at all? Werewolves are only made on the blood moon. Your son will be in no danger." Shade said smoothly.

"Wait what story?...Yours?" I asked. Shade simply nodded. Renesmee came jumping over and placed her hand on my cheek and told me everything that I missed. Including an almost fight between Jacob and Shade.

"Jacob! How dare you be rude to our guest." Jake looked shocked and kind of hid, if he had a tail it would be between his legs. I looked over at Shade and nodded. Edward, Shade, and I walked up to EJ's room to see him sleeping. Shade walked over and extended his wrist over EJ's mouth. He took his other hand and made one of his nails longer than usual. He then slit his wrist and 2 drops of blood entered EJ's mouth. Shade walked over clutching his wrist and then it was healed. Welooked at EJ and studdenly he was clutching the table in pain and gasping. He was then flapping around. Edward and I held him tightly on the bed. It had been hours until he finally settled down and then a change was taking place. His heart started beating strong and his color returned. His body thickened out and his hair became healthy again. He opened his eyes and they were still the beautiful green that I loved.

"Am I cured yet?" I looked over at Shade and he nodded. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, yes you are." Tears started falling on his cheeks. He stood up but he was a little wobbly. Carlisle spoke up just then.

"Do we know why he got sick?" He looked at Shade.

"Well during my travels the people who got sick was because of not have enough blood in their system. He hasn't fed in a long time right?" We all nodded.

"That's why. See it's like a human not eating or getting enough nutrition. With vampires they can stand it because they can't be killed, but with half-breeds they still have the human weakness of needing energy so that's why and also his vampire side started rejecting the human food because of the lack of blood." EJ nodded and looked really sad. He put his life in danger because he didn't feed.

"So he has to drink regularly like us to keep healthy." Shade nodded. Carlie left Shade and put arm around EJ.

"Don't worry about it brother, its fine." He smiled and kissed Carlie's giggled and went back to Shade and took his hand. Shade kissed her hair and smiled. I was so happy that they found each other. They seemed so happy. I walked downstairs with Edward on my heels.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, it's just that all this stuff is happening in so little time. You and your family come back, Victoria and I fight to the death, I have a new power, EJ gets sick, and Carlie finds Shade. I'm overwhelmed!" Edward wraps his arms around me and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry! I will never forgive myself for leaving. Never, I will never forgive." I looked up at him and kissed him gently.

"I forgive you." His eyes went dark with lust and pulled me closer to him and kissed me fiercely.

"Not right now." I whispered. My voice was thick with desire.

"Why?" He asked.

"The kids, but don't worry, when their fast asleep, I will do things to you unimaginable." His eyes widened.

"Please do." I smirked. When the kids fell asleep and the Cullens went back to their house Edward pulled me into our room. We kissed with so much passion that we ripped each-others clothes off and Edward pulled me to the bed. His body was a dream that I hoped I will never wake up.

"I love you." I touched his face and he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you with every ounce of my soul." We kissed and made passionate love. When the sun rose I was laying on his chest and I heard movement coming from Shade's room. He walked into Carlie's room and kissed her awake. Edward growled and I flicked his forehead.

"Shh!." We listened while Shade leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up my little singer." I heard Carlie's eyes flutter open. We heard them kissing and went downstairs. I got dressed and Edward didn't stop staring at my body.

"it's not polite to stare." He smirked. When we were about to walk out the door Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella?" I nodded. He bent down on one knee and smiled. "I promise to love you for every minute of forever. Will you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" If I could cry I would have because Edward took out the most old fashion and beautiful ring in the world."It was my mother's." I gasped and nodded."Yes Edward, I love you." He smiled and picked me up and spun me around. He slipped my ring on my finger and that's where it will stay forever.

**Sorry it took so long very busy:P Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Wedding:

I was so nervous. Alice was turning me into a Bella Barbie Doll. She did my make-up and when she was done Rosalie came in.

"Do you need any help? I could do her hair?" Alice nodded and smiled.

"I want her hair in braids that will form into a bun. The veil will go here." She pointed at a place at my head and Rose nodded. It didn't take very long but I was suddenly in my dress and ready to roll. On the outside at least, right now I'm so happy that Edward can't read my mind because he would get a headache. I'm screaming bloody murder and I wish I could understand why. I'm so nervous but I don't know why, Edward is my life and I love him to the end of the Universe. Carlisle grabbed my arm and we started walking down the isle. Alice thought it would be nice to have an outside wedding. Hello? What was she thinking? Grass stains? The outside was so beautiful it hurt. The river made a beautiful background noise and how everything was made to fit the forest. The benches what my family sat at(Vampire and wolves) were like they grew out of the forest floor! There were million white flowers above my head and on the ground where I walked. I looked at the end of the isle and smiled. Edward was there in his designer tux with his hands behind his back. When we finally made it to the alter Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. "I love you." I smiled.

"That's why we're here." I stared into his eyes. "I love you."

"That's why we're here." We kept our vows traditional except we asked to change a vow to "As long as we both shall live". We said I do and kissed with a fiery passion. We stayed that way forever and always to separate people now one.

**The end thanks for reading:) New story will be started soon! Please Review**


	13. Very important please read

**Hey guys so I'm back! It's been a long time and I apologize for that! So now that I just finished my junior year in high school I'm going to start up my stories again! Now I'm going to let you guys know that each update will take some time due to me having to read 8 books for summer reading this summer…stupid AP classes. Anyway I'm just letting you all know that now. I really appreciate all the reviews and private messages. Thanks again for reading my stories and I hope to make them great.**


End file.
